<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>popcorn movie by MoraMew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567133">popcorn movie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew'>MoraMew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, kuroo is a big DORK with a big CRUSH, oiboku if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>God, he’s so fucking lame.</p>
<p>(in which yachi is asleep and kuroo has a big, fat crush)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>popcorn movie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Dude, why did we watch that? It was trash.”<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Kuroo goes to answer, but pauses when the tiny body against him stirs and sighs softly.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>That’s why.<br/></span>
  <span><br/>Kuroo grins to himself, the expression feeling lazy and smug. He carefully runs a hand over Yachi’s side and moves it up to squeeze her shoulder, grins a bit wider when she just nestles against him a bit more firmly in her sleep.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Cute. She’s so fucking <em>cute</em>.<br/><br/></span>
  <span>Oikawa is rolling his eyes at him when Kuroo glances up but he ignores it, focuses instead on the tangle of limbs on the couch and wonders just how Bokuto and Oikawa managed to fit on it together comfortably. Hell, he can’t even understand how Bokuto fits on it normally- it’s a tiny piece of furniture for such a big ass bird.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, you choose something then,” Kuroo says with a shrug. “Yacchan is asleep anyway.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Oikawa and Bokuto immediately start arguing over what to watch next and Kuroo ignores them, tunes them out in favor of looking over Yachi.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She really is cute. Soft against him. Warm. Having her cuddled up against him reminds Kuroo of his cat back home and how she used to always sleep by his side.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He misses her. He misses <em>this</em>- it’s been a bit too long since he’s had someone resting against him.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kuroo hums to himself, softly and without meaning to. He trails his fingers down Yachi’s side- light and over the blanket so as not to bother her.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He thinks, maybe, that he wouldn’t mind this happening again. He knows that Yachi is going to freak when she wakes up- she’s going to be embarrassed and wide eyed and adorable as flusters and stammers out a squeaky apology. That’ll be cute, yeah, but he doesn’t really want her to freak out- no matter how fun it could be to tease her over it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He wants her to want to do this again.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Maybe do more than this. Maybe come over and it just be him and her instead of the usual crew added in. Maybe consciously cuddle against him instead of falling asleep, instinctively pressing close to his body. Maybe getting dinner together before they take part in their weekly movie night. Maybe hold his hand as they walk back to his apartment from the store.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Maybe let him give her a good night kiss when he walks her home.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kuroo imagines it- soft, sweet Yachi having to go to her tiptoes and him having to lean down to press his lips against hers; a flush of pink across her cheeks and a shy look in her pretty brown eyes; the taste of that candy apple lip balm she prefers and a quiet "<em>good night"</em> murmured when they move apart.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He imagines it and it makes his heart squeeze tight, makes it skip a beat. He has to bite into his cheek to keep from pulling her closer, but the thought of it really is...nice.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>God, he’s so fucking lame.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kuroo takes a breath and he ignores the vanilla sweet scent of her perfume, looks to the tv to find that Oikawa had won and that they’re watching <em>Starship Troopers</em>.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>And he had called Yachi’s pick trash.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kuroo huffs, soft enough that Oikawa won’t start pouting, and he idly watches the cheesy satire, traces a small circle over Yachi’s hip.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Maybe next week he’ll try to get her alone.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Maybe.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Yachi sighs in her sleep and Kuroo looks over her, takes in the sight of long lashes resting on pale cheeks, soft lips parted and tiny fingers curling against his chest.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Fucking <em>cute</em>.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kuroo closes his eyes and shakes his head, returns his attention back to the tv.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>If Bokuto and Oikawa see him drape his arm over her, they don’t say anything. Kuroo is grateful for that- even if he can dish back any teasing they might give- and he relaxes with her close, smiles as he half daydreams, half plots how he can get her alone next week, how he can finally make moves that he’s been wanting to make for <em>weeks</em> now.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>This- this is a good start, he thinks. Having her soft and close and sweet against him is a good start.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>...now only if he can get her to do this when she’s awake.</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Kuroo huffs, quietly, to himself and he holds Yachi a little closer when she stirs, spends the rest of the night thinking about first dates and soft kisses and a small hand holding his own.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i've had this in my WIP pile for, like, two years now and i really wanted to write something short and sweet and kind of fluffy tonight so i just finished this up quickly</p>
<p>yeah</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>